Every day
by xAppleDownx
Summary: They were the same two people as always, just in different timesBirthday present for Ann!


_**Every day**_

_A story of time_

They were the same two people as always, just in different times

He saw her every day. Every day she passed him in the hall way, swinging her black hair. Those curls, those curls. It seemed like they were swaying gently in the wind, even though she was inside. She was a freshman, that year he had put behind, but for some reason he wished he could go back and be at the same year as her. Then they would have the same classes, maybe even sit together during lunch or something like that. But he was no longer a freshman, he was a sophomore. He had already gone through the terrifying first year, now there was only three left.

When she passed him on her way to class, she was walking along with her friends, two other girls, both pretty, but nothing compared to her. One of them was blonde, the other a lot smaller, rather short and not the skinniest. She had some laugh. But today it was only the two of them that passed him, the curly girl and the short girl. It seemed like they had lost the blonde.

He stopped. Again they passed him, but this time in such a hurry. Her hair was hanging loose, and at the moment she walked by, he could have sworn that it softly brushed his cheek. He looked after her, and then realized he apparently lost his jaw during the little "incident". He shook his head and continued walking towards his upcoming class, business class. On his way he passed the notice board. A gigantic poster was taking all the space.

_**Dance**_

_On Saturday the welcome back dance opens its doors to a new generation. So put on you nicest clothes and join._

Again he shook his head. He really did hate proms; in fact he hated everything that included nice and neat clothes, loud music and a lot of people dancing. But then it hit him. She would probably be there; looking even more gorgeous than she usually did if that was even possible. Maybe he should go, at least consider it?

At the same time a small group of giggling chicks came down the hall, so he hurried away and walked towards the classroom.

"Hey!" Somebody called. He turned around and saw one of his best friends walking towards him.

"Hey" he greeted him as they started walking.

"So…"

"So?"

"Are you going?"

"Going to what?"

"The prom?"

"I don't really know. Not really my kind of thing."

"I'm aware, but there's girls you know. Hot ones"

"Hm"

The continued walking in silence for a while. Suddenly it was there, the door to two hours of talk and debate. But if he wanted to graduate and afterwards get a life, then he would have to enter.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What?"

"You're not over her? Jeez, come on Luke!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Rachel! It's been over a year since she left!"

"I'm aware" He replied shortly. He was over her, he got over her the second he saw the other girl, the one with the wavy curls. He just hadn't told anyone yet.

"Soon thanksgiving will be here. You'll be going home to your dad, don't you think it will be a good thing to have a girl to talk about, maybe even show her of?"

"Sure" he just answered. And let it be by that…

* * *

The next few days were going way to fast. Normally classes were long and boring, but these particularly days they were over before they even started. And then all of a sudden it was actually Saturday. And he had decided to go, now to his own regret. But there it was; Saturday. He was looking at his clothes. It was nicer than his usual clothing, but in no way he was wearing a suit. So a shirt and some nice pants, that's it, end of story!

The old gym hall way packed with freshmen and sophomores. There was a bar, very popular indeed and then of course the dance floor was stuffed. This somehow reminded him of the dance marathons back in his hometown Stars Hollow. But there he wouldn't find any appealing girl. At least not like her. He looked around and immediately spotted her. She was sitting in the sitting-corner with her friend, the short one. Then he noticed the blonde approach them. She smiled broadly, but the two others turned away. Then voices carried themselves through the air.

"No, Lilly!" the short one shouted.

"Gee, come on Sook! I didn't do it on purpose, did I?"

"But you hurt her, Lil!"

"I… Lorelai, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to… you know that" He watched the blonde, apparently named Lilly place a hand on the curly haired girl's shoulder. He thought back to Lilly's words. "Lorelai". Nice name… He liked the sound of it.

Meanwhile Lorelai got out of her seat and looked Lilly deep in the eyes. For a moment he thought she was going to hug her, but then she opened her mouth and spoke:

"Maybe not, but you did. It hurts Lil, it hurts" And with those words she left Lilly standing alone, watched by everybody. The shorter girl, Sookie got up and followed Lorelai who rushed through the crowded room. God, he wished he could follow them and help comfort her, but it might not be the best idea.

"Hey man!" a voice spoke from behind, and suddenly somebody padded him on the shoulder.

"Hi" Luke just replied shortly.

"So, you came."

"Uhu… Listen, I have something to do. Be right back."

Luke made his way across the dance floor and out of the doors. A soft breeze ran through the hall way. He sighed and wondered where she had gone, but then he heard low voices from the upper floor. Maybe he could? Slowly and carefully he tiptoed his way up the nearest staircase. No doubt, the voices came from the girls restroom. He stopped in front of the door and started listening.

"How could she? I simply don't understand."'

"Lorelai, don't worry about her, she's an idiot."

"It's not just her, it's what she said."

"I know, I know"¨

Somebody was definitely crying, and his guess was Lorelai.

"Just because she thought I had a thing for that guy. I mean… She could have asked me instead of just saying… that"

"I know" Sookie repeated.

"Telling them about Rory is one thing, but so… cruel and bad. I love Rory!"

Luke missed the next few lines. Was she? She was pretty and seemed pretty cozy around. _Okay, don't get grossed out here, Danes!_

"Lorelai, there's nothing to be ashamed of. You have a daughter, so what!"

_A daughter? That was what it was all about?_

He took a deep breathe. The girl he had fallen for had a child. Wicked. Again he missed bits and pieces of the conversation. It was a lot for his head in one night. Suddenly he felt a cold breeze and looked up. It was like the whole hall way was blowing. He looked up and saw her passing. Her hair moved in the breeze and as she passed him, she looked at him… and smiled.

"No, not since he proposed"

And back to reality. Was she engaged? He pressed his ear close to the door and listened carefully.

"So, you'll never date again?"

"Sookie, I have a daughter, she's three years old. I can't date"

"But then what about Christopher? Don't you think you'll ever want to be with him?"

"No, not anymore. After I had Rory and two years from there I thought he would come around at some point, but now… He's still a child, and I think.. He's just too irresponsible to take care of another person."

"He might grow up."

"I doubt it, I really do. He's just too… I've simply come to realize that we're better off without him"

"So no more men? Ever?"

"Maybe… But not now. Maybe when Rory's in college."

"Lorelai…" Sookie paused.

"Look around you. Not here, but in the hall ways on a normal day. There's plenty of guys, one of them waiting for you. You're beautiful, everybody should want to be with you"

"Until I tell them I've got a kid, then they'll run away. I'm a spinster, Sook and I'm okay with it."

"One day you'll meet a guy who'll be willing to do everything for you… and Rory. He'll come across the room and you'll know it, trust me"

"Maybe one day, maybe"

* * *

Luke wandered down the hall and then made a quick turn, down the stairs and back into the gym hall. He took a deep breath and tried to wrap his mind around the conversation he had just overheard. The girls he was in love with?

_In love?_

He had to rethink this, right. He didn't even know her, but in a way he felt like they was connected. He just couldn't explain how. A low whisper spread in the hall and he looked up. Through the doors came Lorelai and Sookie, both with broad smiles plastered to the faces. He saw Lorelai's eyes travel across the room and for a moment he was almost sure that they were on him. Just the look assured him that he was in love with her, and she was worth fighting for, even if she did have a child.

He saw how they made their way back to the sitting corner and found two free seats, as far away from everybody else. He then noticed Lilly look at them, shaking her head before returning to the dance floor where she started to dance really close with some guy Luke soon recognized as "Crunch". Exactly where that nick name came from, he had no idea.

Dancing had never been a big part of Luke Danes life. Back in his town there was a crazy lady who used to act on Broadway, but now had pulled back and instead had a dance studio. She had even tried to convince Luke to take some classes, but he refused. His little sister had taken some a few years back, but soon dropped out. Oh yes, Liz was quite a handful, always had been. Ever since their mother passed away she had been out of control. And then a few years back she got pregnant and moved to New York. A disastrous time for the Danes family. But they moved past it, and now there he was. In college, though he mostly would have liked to stay home to help his dad with the hardware store.

A slow song started playing. Soft tunes filled the air and once again the dance floor was packed, but this time with couples; boys and girls mingling. Maybe this was his shot?

* * *

_**He never had given much thought to dancing.  
But she gave a lot of thought to being asked.  
Well he'd never been good at coming right on out and asking,  
And she never'd been given the chance.

* * *

**_

He looked up at her. He studied her hair, then her eyes and realized he had never given them much of a thought. They were so blue, so intense, so… astonishing if eyes could be that. They were more blue than the ocean itself, and they seemed more crystal clear that crystal.

_Since when did I become poetic?_

She was definitely worth fighting for, she was worth it all. Even a dance. Slowly he started to walk across the room toward her. It was like he was in a trance. All the others on the dance floor didn't even bother him even though they were making out in public. That used to bother him, but all he could think of right now was her, the girl who seemed to have some kind of control of him.

Step by step he took, placed one foot in front of the other. The closer he got, the more nervous he was. But a few deep breaths and he was ready to take another step. Now he was only a few feet away from her, two more steps and he would be there.

If he hadn't been all caught up in his own thoughts he would have noticed the look Sookie sent Lorelai across the table they were sitting by. Lorelai just smiled a little shy and shook her head. There was no way he was heading towards their table. But all of a sudden he was standing there. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words left his lips. Lorelai glanced at Sookie, who gave her a smile wider than she had ever seen. Maybe there was something there.

* * *

__

But something moved him 'cross that old gym floor,  
When fear was holding fast.  
And to his surprise the words came at last

* * *

"Yes" she said in a voice just above a whisper, but still loud enough for him to hear. "I would like to dance with you"

She gently took his hand and it felt softer than silk. She led him out on the dance floor, took his hand and placed it on her back. He slowly started to wake up and soon realized that he was on the dance floor, with her. And then she started to move, dance more correctly. Together they twirled around among all the other people in love, but they didn't seem to notice anyone else but one another. Slowly she moved a little closer to him, and he felt his gut tighten. But she was the one who took the step; she was the one who wanted to be closer to him.

That moment stuck in their memory for the rest of their lives. Only a few times in life that happen and when it does you wish that those particularly moment would last forever. The song kept playing, people kept dancing, but still they didn't notice. Her eyes had locked on his. They were looking so deep into each other's hearts, and there they felt it. They seemed to have known each other forever. It was like they knew each other's deepest secrets, even though no words had crossed their lips. They were just them, in one moment united forever.

He held her tight, she pressed her body against his, but soon the song came to an end. Just not in their heads. Somebody clapped, and they were forced to return to real life. Slowly and unwillingly he loosened his grip around her waist, even though neither of them wanted to let go. She let go of his neck and looked at the floor. It was so weird suddenly to be so close to a stranger… though he didn't seem like one.

"Thanks for the dance" she murmured, before she started to walk away, but he was not letting go of her that easy. He gently grabbed her wrist as a gesture to stay. She turned around and looked him in the eye. He was without no doubt willing to fight for her. Again the music started playing, again a soft song, and yet again she slid her arms around his neck, his on her waist and they followed the rhythm of the song until somebody called the night to an end…

* * *

_**And she said: "Yes," to his half-hearted request.  
And they held on for dear life 'til the last song played.  
They won't let go, it's beyond their control.  
They lit a flame with a match God had made,  
When she said: "Yes."

* * *

**_

The warm flames spread a soft light on the snow covered ground. The bonfire crackled softly and the light reflected in her eyes. They were still as blue as he remembered them the first time he looked in them. They were still sparkling in a way that only her eyes could, and her hair was still as black and with the wavy curls as it used to. She was the same, he was the same, thus both of them had grown a little older, just a few years.

It was the annual Founder's Firelight Festival and the bonfire had, for the first time in years, been lit without any problems and everybody was looking so peaceful. She was holding his hand; it was still as soft as silk. It was obvious she was a little cold, so he squeezed her hand gently. She looked at him and smiled. Then she leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a sigh. If such things as happiness and true love existed, that was it. And this was yet another one of those moments, a last forever moment.

It was hard to believe they had both been so lucky to find someone like that. Someone who was willing to do everything for the other. Someone who was willing to wait. And now it had been so many years since the dance. It was no longer two college students in love; they were two grown-ups in love. After so many years they hadn't changed inside, their hearts were still the same. It had been seven years since they met, seven years they had been together. He had gotten to know her daughter, and he loved her just like he loved her mother.

But she never made it to join him at thanksgiving. His dad, William passed away on the day of thanksgiving. It had been a rough time, but she had been there by his side even though they had only known each other for a few weeks. But life had turned out okay for them. He had soon learned that she was actually living in the same town as him, at the inn where she worked part time as a maid when she didn't have classes.

Just as soon as he finished college he used his business skills to turn the hardware store into a diner, that was now very successful. She graduated a year later and soon became exclusive manager of the inn in town. She earned enough money to provide for her kid and he earned enough to take care of all three of them.

A year back they had taken a big step and moved in together. With the whole town watching there wasn't much freedom, but they had gotten used to it. When you lived there your public affection was a great deal of life…

The fire was lit for hours before the town selectman was considerate enough to put it out.

"And thank you for being here to celebrate another year of Stars Hollow!" He shouted and people clapped their hands. Strange town, strange people, but neither Luke or Lorelai would want to live anywhere else. Hand in hand they started walking towards home, their home. By walking there he thought back to last year. The week up to the firelight festival had been a disaster. For months before he had feared that she was getting tired of him, after so many years she would've had enough. And then Christopher Hayden showed up on the porch.

_It had been an early Sunday morning. Rory awoke early and joined Luke in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for his two favorite girls. Lorelai was still fast asleep, not unusual, but soon a knock on the door. For a while he had expected it to be Kirk, Stars Hollow's all working guy. He had three different jobs within a week, sometimes even one or two more. And at that point he tried out as the hollow's mail carrier. Rory went out to open, and all Luke heard was a gasp. He hurried out to greet whoever it was, but when he saw the stranger there on the front porch, he froze. After noticing the look in Rory's eyes, he soon became aware of the fact that she already knew this guy. _

_At the same time steps came down the stairs and a loud voice called out: _

"_Do I smell breakfast"_

_But on the way she passed the hall way. _

"_Can I join the party…" her voice trailed off. She sure did know him, maybe a little too well…_

That event had caused a major fight. Luke soon found out that Rory and Lorelai had met Christopher once or twice a year at family dinners at the Gilmore residence, all those dinners he "accidentally" hadn't been invited to. But Rory stood up and came with a very political speech about how much family meant to her, and she saw Luke more as a dad type figure than she did with her actual dad.

But that was past now. After Christopher left devastated, Luke and Lorelai had resealed their love by him moving in. And they started all over. They just had to take a big step every sixth year and they could stay together forever.

But lately Luke had been doing some thinking. He had finally come to realize that he wanted to be more like a real father to Rory. Ever since her talk, he cared even more for her than he did before, and he could only think of one way for the trio to become a real family…

* * *

_**From that night on, the fire was burning,  
And they sure did shine in its light.  
And, he knew as long as this old world kept turning,  
He wanted her by his side.

* * *

**_

He had just put the key in the keyhole when Lorelai grabbed his arm and turned him around. And from the sky snow flakes were falling softly.

"Look, isn't it beautiful?" she asked playfully. He just nodded in agreement. It sure was beautiful. Slowly she let him out on the front lawn. The ground was already covered in snow, but with a new layer even whiter, life couldn't get any better according to Lorelai. She started twirling around, laughing softly. He just smiled at her silliness, but didn't complain about it. That was another thing he loved about her.

"This is amazing"

"You are" he replied with a jokingly grin on his face.

She cocked her head at the sweet comment. A genuine small sweet smile came across her lips. She walked closer to him and gently placed her arms around his neck, just like she did when they danced. But this time she slowly leaned up to kiss him. Her lips met his in a slow sweet kiss. His lips welcomed hers, as he placed both hands on her waist and held her tight. The kiss seemed to last forever. It was just sweet and perfect, not eager in anyway, nor passionate. After a few moment she pulled back with an even broader smile than before.

"You're a really nice man Luke Danes"

"Uhuh?"

"Oh yeah, you are" She grabbed his hand yet again, and once again leaned her head on his shoulder.

Now was probably the right time… But since her name was Lorelai, and she always spoke faster than him ,she was also the perfect one to spoil the moment.

"You know what would make this moment even more perfect?"

"What?"

"A big cup of coffee" she replied with a grin.

"That stuff will kill you one day"

"_Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn_" she imitated.

"What?"

"Please tell me that you're kidding. You must have seen '_Gone with the wind'_!. It's _the _classic above all classics."

"No…"

"After being with me all these years… I'm ashamed of myself."

"You did make an effort once, but since it's a three hours long movie, I admit I fell asleep" She shook her head, and the snow crystal that had found a resting place in her hair, was thrown off. Again she cocked her head and made the puppy-eyes. He just sighed and went inside to make her the disgusting brown beverage. As he stood there in the kitchen, he looked out the window and saw her standing there with an exited smile.

He chuckled a little when he thought back to the first time snow fell after they'd had gotten together. Thus it had been a very sad day. They were standing in the cemetery among many other people, she held his hand close. He was breathing heavily, but he was grateful she was there with him. The loss he suffered was harder than he ever could've imagined. He never saw his dad leave this earth, at least not in such a early age. Mia at the inn took care of Rory that day seeing all the dark dressed people wouldn't be wise for such a young girl to see. But as they were standing there, in the beginning of December, the sky had opened up and the snow fell softly to the ground.

He had noticed the smile upon her face, and in the middle of all the sad stuff he smiled too. Soon the cemetery had been covered in white and his dad's grave looked so peaceful. Yet again William Danes would get the chance to meet the love of his life, on the other side of life.

By that memory Luke was sure in his case. Out of his pocket he got the small velvet box. He opened it and took out the small ring. He had everything planned out. What he was going to say, how he was going to do it. But standing there in the kitchen, looking at her out in the snow changed his mind. There was only one way to get her.

* * *

The door opened and he stepped out. Lorelai smiled broadly and ran to the door, where she greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

Then she grabbed the mug from his hand and stepped back onto the lawn.

"Why, my dear, do I owe the occasion of getting such a luxurious mug from the diligent business of yours?" she asked jokingly. In her hand she held a true coffee mug with the imprint: "Luke's".

She sipped and soon the entire beverage was gone. She was just about to hand him the mug again, when a sound came from the inside. Curiosity took over, and she lifted the lid. Her eyes grew big when she saw what was in the mug container, besides coffee.

"Luke…" she began, but he had already taken her hand.

"Lorelai… I've been thinking a lot lately. Actually I've been thinking a lot since Christopher showed up last year and caused a major fight. We could just as well have broken up, but thanks to your daughter, we didn't. So yet here we are."

He paused, took a deep breath and then continued.

"You, snow and coffee make a perfect match. And I would like to fit in with that combination too. Even if I had to start drinking coffee…"

Suddenly she opened her mouth to speak and cut him off.

"You're seriously saying that you would start drinking coffee?"

"Huh?"

"'Cause I would really like to see that." She grinned. Why did she always have to make a serious situation to a joke? But on the other hand that was a part of her personality, which made her the one she was. The woman he loved.

"Lorelai, I" he began, but yet again she broke him off.

"This is really gross!" she pointed at the ring in the mug, but then she started laughing.

"I'd say yes, then" she nodded at Luke who had completely lost track of time and everything else. Still smiling Lorelai approached him with one of those smiles which made him melt on the inside. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she handed him the mug, and as swept away as he was, he had no idea what it was.

"Luke" she murmured, and it seemed to affect him a little. He took the ring out of the mug and was about to rub it with his sleeve, just to get rid of a coffee drop, she stopped him.

"Don't take the smell away" she whined as if she was a little girl on the age of four.

* * *

_**  
So with a ring and a nervous smile,  
And some lines that he'd rehearsed,  
He said the sweetest words that she'd ever heard

* * *

**_

One moment, two people became one. They were still the same two as the night at the dance, they were still the same inside. And the love for each other was still the same. The devotion too. As the ring slid on her finger, she felt her heart swell, and so did two others… not just Luke's.

…

The door of the neighbour house was ripped open and a certain Babette came storming out.

"Oh my God!" she shouted. "MOREY!" she ran down from her porch and embraced the two young newly engaged people, who were still blown away.

"You finally did it, suga'. Got it together and closed the deal. I gotta call Patty right away. MOREY!"

Soon after she let them go and ran back inside to make a few phone calls and to find her husband.

"Guess it'll be all over town tomorrow" Luke mumbled, but Lorelai just kissed him gently on the cheek.

"And does it matter?"

"Guess not" he replied. She took his hand and pulled him towards the house. He followed her willingly; first of all he was getting a little cold even though his mind was still on a full go. A part of him still hadn't realized that they were actually engaged. Not that much would change. They were already living together, living their lives, but still… marriage… They would be a family in writing. And maybe he could even adopt Rory. Even though it would need Christopher's approval. And he somehow doubted he would ever get that.

His thoughts were caught off by Lorelai's lips on his. It was a way to seal the engagement he presumes. Slowly he slid his arms around her and held her tight like he would never let go of her again. Her arms were once again around his neck. It started out as sweet as the one they shared earlier on the front lawn. But then it deepened. All the love they felt for each other was in this kiss. And from that moment on they knew they would never, ever be alone again. They had each other forever and ever. They would be together every day, every day.

* * *

_**And she said: "Yes," to his whole-hearted request.  
And they'll hold on for dear life 'til the last stars fade.  
No they won't let go, it's beyond their control.  
They lit a flame with a match God had made,  
When she said: "Yes." **_

They lit a flame with a match God had made,  
When she said: "Yes."

* * *

**A/N:**

**This story is meant as a birthday present for my dear friend Ann. Thanks for being just you:D**

**So, congratulation !!!!!!! Hope you're having a great day. **

**Love, Asta**

**And to the others who read this, please review and tell me what you think, thanks!**

(Rhett Atkins, 'She said "yes"')


End file.
